Something Called Jealousy
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Jack has a date to the End of the Year Beach Bash. How will Kim react to that? KimxJack pairing!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi! So this is my second Kickin It Fanfic. I've got some request to do a Kick Fanfic, so here it is! If you get a chance, read my other Kickin It Fanfic called **_**A New Set of Warriors. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Jack's_ POV**

"How many boards can you break?" Jerry asked. I smirked and put up four boards.

"There's no way you can do that Jack! That would be a new record!" Eddie said. I smiled and got into my stance. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton watched carefully as I raised up my hand. Just as I brought my hand down, Kim walked in screaming, which made me loose my concentration. My hand hit the boards, but didn't break any. It burned!

"Gah! Really Kim?" I yelled as a rubbed my hand. She gave me a sorry look, which caused me to instantly forgive her.

"Sorry Jack," she said. She raised up a piece of paper. "Did you guys _see _this?" Kim yelled. I took the paper from her with my good hand. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton looked over my shoulder.

"_Who's Hot/Who's Not?_" I asked. Kim nodded and pointed to her name which was on the _Not _column. I couldn't believe it! Kim was defiantly not a _Not_. Jerry slowly started walking away, but Kim caught him.

"Jerry? Did you write that list?" She yelled. Jerry had a scared look on his face. He nodded. Kim screamed and was about to charge at him. I quickly grabbed her.

"Woah! Calm down Kim!" I said. "Why'd you write that list, Jerry?" I asked.

"Well, Donna Tobin has incredible legs. Jenny Kurtz has the face of an angel, and Kathy Davis is is... Kathy Davis yo!" He explained. Kim scowled at him. I looked at the list. Jerry actually did a good job with the list. Who knew he was good at organizing?

"I think we should put this behind us," Milton said. All of us except for Kim nodded. Before she could say anything else, Rudy come out of his office.

"Okay. Let's start with some sparring. Kim and Jerry," he said. Kim smiled while Jerry looked like he saw a ghost. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

We were all sitting at Falafel Phil's after practice. Jerry had a cast on his arm thanks to me. I sent him flying. Jack, Eddie, and Milton were looking over the list. "Hot column number 3 just walked in," Eddie said. We all turned around. Jenny Kurtz walked in line to get some falafel balls.

"Go talk to her," Eddie urged Jack. I looked at him. He wouldn't. Would he? Jack smiled and walked over to Jenny. I quickly looked down at my food and ate. When Jack came back, he had a smile on his face. I wish he would smile at like that. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jerry asked. Jack smiled again and showed him the paper. It was Jenny Kurtz's number.

"Guess who just got a date with Jenny," he said. I couldn't hear anymore. I quickly got up.

"I gotta go home now. Bye," I said and walked out.

I didn't see what was so great about Jenny. Yeah she was tall and pretty, but she was a total snob. Stupid good looks.

When I got home, I did all my chores and did all my homework. There was nothing to do, so I went online to chat with the guys.

* * *

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Jack: Hey Kim!  
Milton: Hello!  
Eddie: Hey!  
Jerry: Yo  
Kim: Hey guys! So what r we talking about?  
Milton: ...  
Eddie: Ummm...  
Jack: Well...  
Jerry: JENNY KURTZ YO!  
Kim: Y did u guys hesitate?  
Eddie: Well... Ummm... Bye!  
_

_Eddie has just logged off!_

_Milton: Yeah... I think I'm with Eddie._

_Milton has just logged off!_

_Jerry: Bye!  
Jack: Y r u leaving?  
Kim: Yeah. Y r u leaving?  
Jerry: Pipito just pee-peed my bed._

_Jerry has just logged off!_

_Jack: So i guess its just us now  
Kim: Yeah...  
Jack: Question for ya  
Kim: Yea?  
Jack: Do u still have a crush on me?  
Kim: I NEVER HAD A CRUSH ON U!  
Jack: R u sure?  
Kim: Jack, i know where u live, so drop it.  
Jack: Ok ok! Jeez!  
Kim: So where r u taking jenny?  
Jack: I was thinking of going 2 the end of the year beach party  
Kim:cool!  
Jack: r u going?  
Kim: yeah  
Jack: r u going with any1?  
Kim: Umm... yeah... duh!  
Jack: ur lying. even on chat ur a bad liar  
Kim: is it that bad?  
Jack: yep  
Kim: o... well anyways i'll find some1 2 go with. dont worry bout me!  
Jack: ok. whatever you say  
Kim: I gotta go! Bye  
Jack: wait! I want 2 tell you something before you leave!  
_

_Kim has just logged off!_

_Jerry has just entered chat!  
_

_Jack: I really like u  
Jerry: Woah man! I only think of u as a friend!  
Jack: Not u! I was talking bout Kim!  
Jerry: u should have told her that b4 she left!  
Jack: Yeah. I know  
Jerry: Do u think shes still angry me?  
Jack: that broken arm was just the beginning. good luck. bye_

_Jack has just logged off!_

_Jerry has just logged off!_

* * *

**_A/N: So there you have it! I'll write more soon. Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I got some reviews. Thank you very much! Let's continue!**_

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

It was a week till the Beach Bash and I still needed a date. How come no one wanted to go with me? Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were getting pretty awkward when I was around. Was it because they had dates and I didn't? I was walking down the hall right before lunch to put my books away, when I saw Milton walking to the lunch room. He kept on looking around as if something was after him. I quietly walked behind him.

"Hey Milton," I greeted. Milton jumped up in surprise.

"Uh... H-hi Kim," he said nervously. Something was seriously up.

"Milton? Is there something I should know?" I asked. He laughed nervously and started walking the other direction, but I caught his shirt, before he could leave. "Spill it. Now," I ordered.

Milton took a big breath. "Well, you know how Jack asked out Jenny to the Beach Bash, well he was originally going to ask you, but he wasn't sure what to do. Then when that list came out, Jerry payed Jack fifty dollars to ask out a girl from the Hot column and see how you would react to all of it. Please don't hurt me!" He explained. I let go of his shirt. So Jack was trying to get me jealous? Well two could play that game...

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

We were sitting at our usual spot at lunch, but Kim and Milton were late. "Hey. There's Milton!" Eddie said. We turned to see a shaken up Milton walking in. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Hey man. What's wrong?" I asked as he sat down. One word came from his mouth.

"Kim," he said. We all looked at each other. That wasn't good.

"Speaking of Kim, there she is," Jerry said gesturing to the door. Kim came in holding a guy's hand. Not any guy. It was Brody, the boy she went to the Swan Court Cotillion with, but he turned out to be a Black Dragon.

"What she doing with him?" I asked. The guys looked down at their food. I walked over to Kim. "Umm... Why are you with him?" I asked. Kim smiled.

"Oh! Brody's my date to the Beach Bash! Don't worry. He isn't with the Black Dragons anymore. Come on hon," Kim said and she and Brody went to go sit at another table. I went back to the guys.

"Did you guys say anything to Kim?" I asked. Eddie and Jerry shook their heads. Then I remembered Milton saying something about Kim. "Milton?"

Milton looked up nervously. "Well... I might have mentioned you chickening out to ask her to the Beach Bash and that Jerry paid you fifty dollars to make her jealous," he said as fast as possible. So this was a game. She wanted me to get jealous as payback. We'll see about that!

* * *

_**Later That Night on**_** Chat**

_Jack has just entered chat!_

_Milton: Hello!  
Jerry: Yo!  
Eddie: Hey!  
Jack: Hey guys. Is Kim on?  
Jerry: Nope  
Eddie: No  
Milton: No  
Jack: Good. I think I know y shes going 2 to beach bash with Brody  
Jerry: y  
Eddie: 2 make u jealous 4 trying 2 make her jealous?  
Jack: howd u know?  
Milton: we all know! we all know that u like Kim and Kim likes u!  
Jerry: yep  
Eddie: exactly  
Jack: Wait... Kim likes me?  
Jerry: ...  
Eddie: ummm...  
Milton: well..._

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Kim: Hey guys! what we talking bout?  
Milton: nothing!  
Eddie: what milton said. nothing at all!  
Jack: yep  
Jerry: u liking Jack and Jack liking u  
Jack: JERRY!  
Eddie: Really Jerry?  
Milton: Idiot!  
Kim: ...  
Eddie: this just got awkward. Bye!_

_Eddie has just logged off!_

_Milton: Im with eddie. bye!_

_Milton has just logged off!_

_Kim: Jerry? Is there anything youd like 2 say?  
Jerry: nope! bye!_

_Jerry has just logged off!_

_Jack: really guys?  
Kim: wait. did Jerry say u like me?  
Jack: did Jerry say u like me?  
Kim: I asked u first!  
Jack: well..._

_Brody has just entered chat!_

_Jack: Oh great...  
Kim: Hi Brody!  
Brody: Hey Kim! Hi Jack  
Jack: hi brody...  
Brody: What's up?  
Kim: Just talking bout the Beach Bash!  
Jack: yeah. What she said.  
Brody: Cool  
Kim: didnt u say u had family night?  
Jack: I didnt say that  
Kim: NOT U IDIOT! i was talking 2 brody!  
Brody: yeah. speaking of which, family night is starting. bye!  
Kim: Bye Brody!_

_Brody has just logged off!_

_Kim: Would it kill u 2 be nice?  
Jack: i still dont trust him  
Kim: he helped us defeat the black dragons at the cotillion!  
Jack: that doesnt mean i trust him  
Kim: ur just jealous  
Jack: me? jealous? no way!  
Kim: ur cute when ur jealous...  
Jack: IM NOT JEALOUS!  
Jack: did u just say i was cute?  
Kim: ummm...  
Jack: im waiting 4 an answer  
Kim: i gotta go! bye!  
_

_Kim has just logged off!_

* * *

**_Jack's_ POV**

I read those words over and over in my head. _You're cute when you're jealous_. She thought I was cute? Was Milton right? Did Kim like me? I closed the laptop and went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

Hopefully, I could avoid Jack from that whole him being cute incident. I was walking down the hall when all of a sudden, I bumped into someone. Of all the students at school, it had to be Jack.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back.

"About last night," he started, but I interrupted him.

"Let's not talk about it okay? Come on. We got class," I said and I walked over to third period. I stopped. "By the way, I know you're jealous. Don't deny it!" I said leaving him just standing there. I swore I saw him smile and shake his head causing me to smile, but he couldn't see it.

* * *

_**A/N: I know that was short, but I think their relationship is growing more in this chapter. What do you think? Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey! I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter! All the reviews you sent for this story, made this the second most successful story I've written! Thanks guys! Now, let's begin!**_

* * *

_**Chat**_** Rooms**

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Jack: Morning!  
Kim: Hey! r we the only 2 on?  
Jack: yep. Milton had a science project. Eddie's aunt is over. Jerry is taking care of Pipeto  
Kim: Jerry? Babysitting?  
Jack: yeah. I couldnt blieve it either  
Kim: so bout before...  
Jack: im not jealous!  
Kim: sure... ;)  
Jack: I'll admit it, if u admit that ur only going with brody 2 make me jealous  
Kim: ...  
Jack: well?_

_Kim has just logged off!_

* * *

**_Jack's_ POV**

Really Kim? Really? I laughed and picked up my bag and headed to the dojo. When I got there, I saw Kim punching a punch dummy senseless. "Woah there," I said. Kim turned around in surprise and threw a kick at me, which I dodged. "What's with the early morning training?" I asked.

Kim shrugged. "Need to get my mind off of things," she replied and kicked the dummy.

"Like?" I questioned. Kim just shrugged again.

"School. The Beach Bash. You," she said. Kim tried to stop herself at "you", but it was too late.

"Me?" I asked. Kim froze. Before she could say anything, Rudy came out of his office.

"What you two doing here?" he asked.

"Umm. Early morning practice?" I said. Rudy looked at us suspiciously then he nodded.

"Okay!" He said and walked back into his office. I turned to Kim, but she was already out the door. Was she seriously trying to avoid me?

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

That was a close one! I headed to the store where Grace and I were going to shop for the Beach Bash. "Hey Grace!" I greeted as I walked up to her.

"Hey! Come on!" She dragged me into the store. About an hour later, Grace and I had our perfect outfits for the Beach Bash. Right when we were about to leave, Jenny Kurtz walked in with her friends. She looked at me for a second and whispered something to her friends. They all laughed. Jenny walked up to me.

"You're that girl from that karate place right?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "Give this to Jack. Will ya? Don't read it. It's only between him and me," Jenny said as she handed me a pink envelope. Then she walked off with her friends.

"What do you think it is?" Grace asked. I shrugged.

* * *

_**Chat Room**_

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Jack: hey  
Milton: hello!  
Jerry: yo!  
Kim: Wheres Eddie?  
Jack: still with his aunt  
Jerry: something about dancing  
Milton: dancing?  
Jerry: yep. His moms in2 dancing  
Kim: that makes sense  
Milton: I have 2 go now! French horn...  
Kim: bye!  
Jack: good luck  
_

_Milton has just logged off!_

_Kim: So now it's just the 3 of us!  
Jack: yep!  
Jerry: actually its just the 2 of u. Pipeto wants something  
Kim: y is pipeto always ur house?  
Jack: yeah  
Jerry: i babysit him. i need some cash yo!_

_Jerry has just logged off!_

_Jack: Y do they always leave us 2?  
Kim: hmmm... not sure...  
Kim: O! Remind me tomorrow, that i have 2 give u something  
Jack: what is it?  
Kim: its a note from jenny. when she saw me, she told me 2 give it 2 u  
Jack: i wonder what it is...  
Kim: yeah. anyways, i g2g. bye!  
Jack: bye kim_

_Kim has just logged off!_

_Jack has just logged off!_

* * *

**_Kim's_ POV**

I got to school the next day holding the envelope in my hands. Jack's locker was right next to mine. "Hey Jack!" I greeted as I opened up my locker. "Here's the note from Jenny." I handed him the pink envelope. Jack carefully opened it and read it to himself. When he was done reading, he shook his head, threw the note into his locker, took his books, and headed to class. What did the note say?

I quickly followed Jack to first period. "Jack!" I called and caught up with him. "What did the note say?" I asked. Jack looked at me for a minute.

"I guess I don't have a date to the Beach Bash anymore," he said and he walked into class. Jenny turned Jack down? Who would ever do that? Jack was an amazing guy! I mentally slapped myself, and walked into class.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

Was I disappointed that Jenny turned me down? Yeah a little bit, but what I was really disappointed about was that Kim was still with that Brody guy. I still didn't trust him. Kim didn't sit with us at lunch anymore, she would sit with Brody and they would talk about the Beach Bash. Eddie and Milton were going with twins and we weren't exactly sure who Jerry was going with.

"Who're you taking to the Beach Bash then?" Eddie asked after I explained how Jenny dumped me. I shrugged.

"I guess I'm going solo. Who're you taking to the Beach Bash, Jerry?" I asked. Jerry smiled.

"Grace O'Doherty," he replied. We all had a confused look.

"Grace O'Doherty?" We all asked.

"Doesn't Grace hate you for eating your baby egg which failed your health assignment?" Milton asked. Jerry nodded.

"She agreed to go with me if only I shaved my pits, and I did!" he raised up his arms. We were all impressed.

"It's hairy, but at least it isn't as hairy as before," I said. It was true. Before I could say anything, Kim walked in holding hands with Brody. It made me sick. "Hey guys. I think I'm going to head for class now," I said.

"But there's still ten minutes of lunch left!" Eddie said. I shrugged and walked out.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

I saw Jack walk out. Why? I decided to follow him. "Umm. Brody? I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," I said and I headed out.

I walked into the hallway to see Jack in the opening by the steps. He was practicing some karate. "Jack? You know this is school not the dojo right?" I asked. He stopped.

"Yeah. I just needed to get my mind off of stuff," Jack replied. I stepped closer.

"Like?" I asked. Jack smiled.

"The thought of you and Brody together. Truth is, I was going to ask-" before he could finish, the bell rang. Jack shrugged and walked to his next class just leaving me there.

* * *

_**Chat Rooms**_

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Milton: Hello Kim!  
Eddie: hey  
Jerry: yo  
Kim: Is Jack on?  
Milton: nope  
Jerry: no  
Kim: good, bcause when he gets on, im going 2 keep quiet. pretend im not here. got it?  
Milton: yep  
Eddie: yes ma'am  
Jerry: got it_

_Jack has just entered chat!_

_Jerry: yo  
Eddie: hey  
Milton: hello  
Jack: hey guys. is Kim on?  
Milton: no  
Eddie: no  
Jerry: yeah. what they said.  
Jack: good  
Milton: did u tell her how u feel?  
Eddie: yeah. did ya?  
Jack: i tried, but the bell rang and i need 2 get 2 class  
Jerry: wait. im confused...  
Jack: let me explain  
Jack: i was original going 2 ask kim 2 the beach bash, but i chickened out. then u paid me $50 (which im still waiting 4) to ask out jenny kurtz. when i did, kim apparently asked out brody. since jenny dumped me, i have no one 2 go with even though i want 2 ask kim...  
Milton: yep  
Eddie: exactly  
Jerry: o... do u see that kim? jack was going 2 ask u out!  
Milton: idiot...  
Eddie: DUDE!  
Jack: ?  
Kim: Jerry, ur an idiot!  
Jack: kim? wait. whats going on here?  
Kim: i got on 2 chat b4 u did. i kept quiet, but JERRY BLEW IT! IM GOING 2 KILL U!  
Jerry: ...  
Jack: so u guys tricked me?  
Eddie: ...  
Milton: ..._

_Milton has just logged off!_

_Eddie has just logged off!_

_Jack: Jerry?_

_Jerry has just logged off!_

_Jack: well then...  
Kim: so u were going 2 ask me out 2 the beach bash?  
Jack: yeah, but ur going with brody, and u probably would have said no  
Kim: actually, i would have said yes  
Jack: really? :D  
Kim: yeah... anyways, i g2g. bye  
Jack: bye..._

_Kim has just logged off!_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I will start chapter 4 soon! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I have good and bad news? What do you want to hear first? Good or bad? Let's start with good. Good news is that this story has gotten the most reviews of any of my other stories! Thanks guys! Bad news, is that this chapter or the next chapter will be the last. *tear*. All good things must come to an end right? In this chapter, you have to pay attention to the chat below! It plays a big part! Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chat Rooms**_

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Kim: hey guys!  
Jack: hey Kim!  
Jerry: yo  
Eddie: hi  
Milton: hello!  
Kim: so r u guys ready? beach bash is in 1hr!  
Milton: of course!  
Eddie: yep!  
Jerry: WHOOOOO!  
Jack: totally!  
Milton: so jack. did u take those swim lessons i showed u?  
Eddie: yeah. did u?  
Kim: swim lessons? Jack? do u know how 2 swim?  
Jack: no. and no. i didnt have time for those swim lessons  
Kim: so how r u going 2 hang out the beach?  
Jack: well theres the sand and then theres the boardwalk  
Jerry: dont forget the dj on the beach!  
Milton: rnt there goin lot of black dragons there?  
Kim: none of them have dates  
Eddie: o  
Milton: o  
Kim: anyways, i have 2 go get ready. bye!  
Eddie: bye!  
Jerry: bye  
Milton: good bye  
Jack: c u l8r_

_Kim has just logged off!_

* * *

**_Kim's_ POV**

An hour later, I was in the car with Brody headed for the beach. "This is going to be awesome!" he said and I smiled. We held hands. When we got there, Brody opened the door for me like a true gentleman. I saw the guys who were dancing with their dates, but Jack wasn't there.

All night, I looked for him. When Brody and I went to the boardwalk, I looked. He wasn't around. Brody seemed to be noticing. "Look. I know you're looking for Jack, so go find him," he said. I looked at him for a second.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Brody nodded.

"I only think of you as a friend, and I think Jack might be in trouble, so go look for him," Brody said. I nodded and ran off looking for Jack.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

I got to the Beach Bash an hour late due to some traffic. Apparently Phil's goat, Tootsie, got loose and was roaming the streets. When I got there, I saw Kim. She was stunning, but she wasn't with me. She was with Brody. Kim laughed and smiled when she was with him. Why couldn't she laugh and smile like that when she was with me?

Before I could walk over, someone stepped in front of me. Jenny Kurtz. "Hi Jack," she greeted. I waved at her half heartedly. "Look. I regret dumping you, and I realized that I wanted to go to the beach bash with you. Can you please come with me?" Jenny said and stuck out her hand. Since I had no date, I guess there wasn't much I could do. I took Jenny's hand and she ran to the dock.

When we got there, she put her arm around me. "Look Jenny. I think we should only be friends," I said as nice as possible. She looked sad for a little bit, then smiled.

"Okay Jack. Boys!" she yelled. A bunch of Black Dragons walked onto the dock. What was going on?

"Good job Jenny," Frank, the leader of the Black Dragons, said.

"Wait. Jenny is a Black Dragon?" I asked. They all nodded. Before I could fight back, one of them pushed me off into the water.

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

Where was Jack? I looked everywhere. Then something caught my eye. Jenny and the Black Dragons were coming from the dock. Why was Jenny with them? I slowly walked to the dock, so they couldn't see me. I heard splashing and cries for help. Jack? JACK!

I quickly ran to the edge. The Black Dragons pushed Jack into the water. How did they find out that he couldn't swim? Before I could react, a hand pushed me in, and I hit the water. Hard. I looked up to the person. It was Jenny Kurtz. She smirked and skipped off the dock.

I grabbed Jack and looked around. The shore was close, but I didn't think I could swim there holding Jack. I looked at him. Jack was unconscious. "Hang in there Jack," I said. It couldn't end like this. I had to swim. I started swimming with one arm to the shore. It was far away from the Bash.

We made it to the shore, but we both had no energy. "Jack?" I asked. He was barely breathing. Tears started to fall. "Come on Jack. It can't end like this. Please..." It couldn't end like this. I cried harder.

"Hey. Why are you crying," a faint voice said. I looked up to see Jack sitting up. He wiped a tear from my face. More tears fell. Not tears of sadness. Tears of joy. I gave Jack a bear hug.

"I thought you were gone!" I practically cried. Jack laughed and put his arm around me.

"I would never leave," he said causing me to cry more. We sat there for a while. I could hear the music from the bash in the distance. A slow song started to play. Jack got up and stuck out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yes you may," I replied. We danced for a while. I remember the time we almost had out first dance at the Swan Court Cotillion. After the song ended, I looked up at Jack. He looked back down at me and we both smiled.

Jack started to lean in and I closed my eyes. This was it. I started to lean in too.

"Hey guys! I think I found them!" A voice yelled. Jack and I looked up to see Jerry on the dock. "Were you guys about to? Oh. Well... Um..." Jack and I both laughed. Eddie, Milton, and Brody came running up.

"What happened to you guys? We were looking everywhere!" Milton nagged.

"Why are you all wet?" Eddie asked. Jack and I explained how Jenny was a Black Dragon and how they found out that Jack couldn't swim. We explained how Jenny led Jack to the dock and pushed him in. After we finished explaining the guys just nodded and let it sink in.

"Speaking of Black Dragons," Brody said and he pointed to the beach. The Black Dragons were crashing the party. We all looked at each other and nodded. Let's do this.

We ran to the beach ready to kick some Black Dragon butt.

* * *

_**A/N: Almost **_**THE END_! I will have another chapter, but that will be like an epilouge or something. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Epilogue

_**A/N: OMG! LAST CHAPTER! This story is one of my favorite stories I have ever written. It also made me happy when I found out that other people read it too and told their friends about it. Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now sit back and relax!**_

* * *

_**Chat**_** Rooms**

_Kim has just entered chat!_

_Jack: Hey Kim  
Jerry: Yo  
Milton: Hello!  
Eddie: Hi!  
Kim: Hey guys! Crazy night right?  
Jack: u bet. haha  
Milton: i think we should leave u 2 alone ;)  
Eddie: yeah...  
Jerry: y? i just logged on!  
Milton: JUST LOG OFF JERRY!_

_Jerry has just logged off!_

_Milton has just logged off!_

_Eddie has just loffed off!_

_Jack: y do they always leave us?  
Kim: hmmm... not sure...  
Jack: question 4 ya  
Kim: shoot  
Jack: does this mean we're dating now?  
Kim: it depends...  
Jack: on what?  
Kim: do u want us 2 date?  
Jack: yeah  
Kim: then we are dating. haha  
Jack: good. i have another question 4 u  
Kim: ok  
Jack: did u ever have a crush on me?  
Kim: yes. yes i did  
Jack: since when?  
Kim: well. let's just say it started with something called jealousy..._

* * *

_**A/N: THE END! This was a very short chapter. I know! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of writing a new Kickin It fanfic. It will include a new character, but it will have nothing to do with this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will read my other work. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
